


Gavin/Connor one-shots

by Angel__METAL__Devil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Convin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, machine!Connor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel__METAL__Devil/pseuds/Angel__METAL__Devil
Summary: сборник драбблов (почти мини) по конвину





	1. Welcome back, dipshit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gavin/Connor one-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119948) by [Hormmm (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hormmm). 



> Перевод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7188200

Прошло два года после революции. Два года с тех пор, как андроиды получили свободу и равные с людьми права.

 _Два года ни слова от Коннора_.

И несмотря на то, что думали люди, Гэвин беспокоился. Он слишком сильно беспокоился.

Гэвин прикусил губу, барабаня пальцами по столу.

Он должен это признать. Он волновался. Беспокоился за андроида, за которым привык наблюдать, пока тот наворачивает круги, ожидая, когда Хэнк закончит свою работу.

Его быстрые повороты, его карие щенячьи глазки. Маленькие родинки, рассыпанные по его лицу, по его бледной шее.

Гэвин нахмурился, когда почувствовал тычок в плечо.

Он обернулся, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид.

 _Это был Коннор_.

Тот самый андроид, о котором он думал.

Это был Коннор, но в чёрном пиджаке и с немного взъерошенными волосами.

— Коннор?

— Гэвин.

—  _Я скучал по тебе_.

Коннор наклонился вперёд, обхватывая лицо возлюбленного ладонями, игнорируя шокированных коллег.

Они могут и съебаться. Он скучал по своему парню так сильно, что на окружающий мир похрен.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, любовь моя.

Несмотря на то, что поцелуй был нежным и сладким, Гэвин чувствовал, что горит, вспоминая о том, когда Коннор шлёпнул его по заднице, когда Коннор извинялся, об их первом свидании, о последней встрече, когда Коннор сказал, что уезжает с Маркусом, Норт, Джошем и Саймоном.

— Почему ты мне не звонил?

Коннор нахмурился.

— Прости, я не мог. Если тебе станет от этого легче, я и Хэнку не звонил.

Гэвин всхлипнул, обнимая андроида.

— Никогда больше не бросай меня, ты, грёбанный пластиковый уёбок, и если ты всё-таки так поступишь, то хотя бы позвони мне. Пообещай мне, пожалуйста.

Коннор улыбнулся, переплетая их с Гэвином руки.

— Обещаю.


	2. Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Быстро приближается День святого Валентина, и Коннор получает таинственные подарки и записки. Какого хрена происходит?
> 
> И когда упоминается, что шевелюра Коннора выглядит супер, автор имеет в виду Брайана в том костюме Коннора, андроида, присланного из КиберЛайф

Коннор и Хэнк вошли в участок, быстро проходя к своим столам.

Хэнк удивлённо приподнял брови, увидев коробку на столе.

— Эй, Кон, это что такое?

Коннор нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, лейтенант.

Он осторожно подошёл к посылке и открыл её, уставившись на неё со слабым удивлением на лице. Он достал игрушку и слегка улыбнулся.

— Кажется, это плюшевая игрушка для собаки, лейтенант.

Хэнк прищурился, уставившись на игрушку.

— Корги? Сынок…

— Я собираюсь оставить её.

Коннор улыбнулся на растерянное выражение лица Хэнка.

— Это мило, и она мягкая.

Хэнк вздохнул.

— Хорошо, дитё.

Коннор почувствовал щекотание на руке от чего-то, отличного от текстуры меха.

Это была записка на шее игрушки.

Коннор сел, с любопытством открывая послание.

—  _Твоя улыбка освещает помещение как никакая другая_ , — Коннор зачитал вслух.

Хэнк удивлённо уставился на него.

— Кто, чёрт возьми, это написал?

Коннор проанализировал записку. Она была напечатана на старой печатной машинке, так что он не мог определить человека по почерку.

Коннор наклонил голову. У кого сегодня есть печатная машинка?

— Я не знаю, лейтенант.

Ни Хэнк, ни Коннор не заметили покрасневшее лицо Гэвина Рида и его почти незаметную улыбку.

***

На следующий день произошло что-то похожее. На его столе стояла чашка кофе, подслащённого именно так, как нравилось Коннору.

Коннор с любопытством сделал глоток, игнорируя крик Хэнка:

— Он может быть отравлен!

— Я не могу заболеть или отравиться, лейтенант. Если только кто-то не придумал, как добавить компьютерный вирус в напиток, то я буду в порядке.

Хэнк вздохнул.

— Там что-то написано.

Коннор повернул чашку, читая несколько кривые прописные буквы.

_Слышал, ты любишь кофе. Не знал, что андроиды могут что-то употребляться, но, хэй, ты узнаёшь что-то новое каждый день (кстати, твои волосы выглядят очень классно, пусть так будет всегда)_

Коннор улыбнулся, анализируя слова. Всё ещё не определил.

— Ты уже разобрался с этим?

— Нет. К сожалению, нет.

***

Схема получения Коннором подарков и небольших записок продолжалась.

Каждый день было что-то новое. Коробка конфет в форме сердца, цветы, растения, плюшевые игрушки, ему даже подарили коллекцию старых монет со всего мира.

День святого Валентина приближался, и Коннор начал чувствовать определённую привязанность к единственному человеку, у которого, казалось, в душе ничего не было, кроме любви.

Впервые в жизни он захотел чего-то для себя. Он хотел выяснить, кто этот человек. Он хотел, чтобы этот человек был его.

Он закусил губу, схватив бледно-голубой листок и быстро написав: _Кто ты?_  — и перед тем, как отправиться с Хэнком на обед, приклеил записку на свой стол именно там, где обычно оставляли подарки.

К тому времени, как он вернулся, что-то было написано на свободном месте под его вопросом.

_Мужчина твоей мечты? ;)_

Коннор усмехнулся и в конце рабочего дня положил на стол ещё одну записку со словами _Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой_

На следующее утро, как и раньше, на столе появилась ещё одна записка с так и не определённым почерком.

_Ты умный, ты сможешь всё понять, милый <3_

Коннор покраснел от прозвища, вдыхая запах розовых и белых роз, которые лежали на столе на этот раз. Хэнк, уже привыкший к этому, просто сел и приступил к работе.

Кажется, Коннору бросили вызов.

***

За день до праздника Коннор направлялся к комнате отдыха, но остановился, услышав голоса.

Детектив Гэвин Рид и офицер Крис Миллер.

— Да ладно, чувак! — воскликнул Крис. — Ты видел эти глупые улыбки, которые появляются на лице Коннора каждый раз, когда он читает записки, угадай, что! Ты этого добился! Ты ему нравишься! Ты должен ему всё рассказать.

Коннор услышал вздох Гэвина.

— Крис, я не могу. Он ненавидит меня, не то, что я виню его, просто это я вёл себя как задница…

— Ты всё ещё остаёшься задницей.

— Ну спасибо, в любом случае. Я не собираюсь ему ничего рассказывать. Мне всё равно, сколько ты будешь меня уговаривать. Я не буду этого делать. Как только он узнает, что это я, это восхищение, эта улыбка? Они исчезнут. Я не собираюсь этого делать.

Крис вздохнул.

— Это твои перемены. Ты изменился, я знаю, что это так. Тебе просто нужно больше верить в себя.

— Да, что маловероятно.

Коннор поспешно бросился к своему столу, садясь и игнорируя любопытный взгляд Хэнка, ведь что-то же заставило его вернуться к своему месту так стремительно.

_Гэвин. Гэвин. Гэвин. Гэвин. Гэвин. Гэвин-_

— Эй, говнюк, что, блять, с тобой? Твоё лицо голубое.

Глаза Коннора расширились, он резко поднял голову, услышав голос Гэвина.

Он не мог не заметить, как нежно было сказано оскорбление. Уголки губ Гэвина дёрнулись, отчаянно пытаясь изогнуться в улыбке, но он сдержался, сохраняя раздражённое выражение лица.

Но это не остановило Коннора от улыбки.

— Я в порядке, Гэвин, спасибо за беспокойство.

Гэвин удивлённо распахнул глаза, лицо его покраснело. Он чуть отвернулся, чтобы Коннор не заметил его улыбку.

— Всё равно, придурок, — проворчал он, уходя прочь.

— Какого хрена?

Коннор подпрыгнул, поворачиваясь лицом к папаше.

— Что «какого»?

— Вот это, — Хэнк подвигал пальцем между Гэвином и Коннором. — Вы оба выглядели как влюблённые идиоты.

Коннор нахмурился.

— Нет.

Хэнк улыбнулся.

— Именно так.

***

Наступил День святого Валентина.

Коннор держал в руках конфеты и розы, игнорируя самодовольные взгляды Хэнка типа « _я знаю кое-что, что вы не знаете_ ».

Они вошли в участок, Коннор сделал вдох, в котором совершенно не нуждался, и надеялся, что его в прямом смысле стальные яйца не подведут его сегодня.

Он провёл весь вчерашний день в анализировании статей про этот праздник и что нужно делать/говорить.

Он подошёл к тому месту, где что-то печатал Гэвин, и кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание детектива.

Гэвин повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Чт-

Коннор протянул ему коробку конфет и розы, посинев лицом.

— С Днём святого Валентина, Гэвин!

Гэвин поперхнулся, покраснев. Затем улыбнулся и потянулся под стол, схватив большого розово-белого плюшевого медведя и отдавая его Коннору.

— С Днём святого Валентина, придурок, — Гэвин стеснительно посмотрел вниз, выглядя неуверенно. — Будешь… Будешь моим Валентином?

Коннор подтолкнул медведя в сторону Хэнка, наклоняясь немного вниз, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Гэвином.

— Я думал, что ты никогда не спросишь, — мягко сказал он, прижимаясь губами к губам Гэвина.

Рид улыбнулся в поцелуе, обхватив руками шею андроида и притянув ближе.

Они проигнорировали стоны разочарования, поскольку большинство офицеров в участке передавали деньги Хэнку и Крису.

И те самодовольно усмехнулись, когда офицеры (которые не были подавлены тем, что проиграли пари) начали свистеть.

— ГОРЯЧО-О-О-О-О-О! — крикнула офицер Чэнь, смеясь во весь голос.

Гэвин и Коннор отстранились друг от друга, покраснев и улыбнувшись.

— Детектив Гэвин Рид, — серьёзно сказал Коннор.

— Да?

— Ты будешь со мной?

—  _Да_!

Копы во главе с Фаулером (да, всё ещё разочарованные копы) начали хлопать и подбадривать.

Хэнк сложил руки возле рта, крича:

— Это заняло у вас очень много времени!

— Сексуальное напряжение _убивало_ нас, — добавил Крис.

Парочка просто рассмеялась, снова наклонившись для поцелуя.

_Можно с уверенностью сказать, что это был один из лучших моментов их жизни._


	3. Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как Коннор заработал домашний арест от Хэнка

_Как такое могло произойти?_

Гэвин понятия не имеет. Ну, он бы смог понять, если бы его мозг сообразил и сказал ему, что вообще происходит.

Всё, что он знает, так это то, что лежит на полу в комнате отдыха под Коннором, целуясь с ним.

Если бы вы сказали ему десять минут назад, что он будет валяться на полу грёбанного полицейского участка, где он работает, неожиданно целуя девианта и наслаждаясь этим, он бы рассмеялся вам в лицо.

Как так случилось?

Как?

Это же его заклятый враг.

На самом деле, всё довольно-таки просто.

Давайте начнём с самого _начала_.

Прошёл месяц с тех пор, как девиантам дали равные с людьми права. Коннор получил звание _детектива_ , отчего у Гэвина пригорело с того, как легко андроид заработал эту должность.

Капитан Фаулер явно был слаб по отношению к нашему андроиду, что он даже не потрудился скрыть свою гордость, когда грёбанный кусок пластика сдал отчёты вовремя. Гэвин посмотрел на кучу дерьма, которую ему нужно было заполнить.

Может, ему стоит поработать… Или же он может поиграться с Коннором.

Выберет-ка он второе.

Гэвин наблюдал, как Коннор встал со стула, неуклюже пробираясь в комнату отдыха, чтобы сделать кофе. Похоже, с того времени, как он стал девиантом, чуток подрастерял сноровку.

Гэвин думает, что это всё из-за его длинных (как у жирафа) ног, но не суть.

Рид встал, типа случайно направляясь туда же, куда и Коннор, игнорируя странные взгляды своих коллег. Очевидно, никто из них не доверяет ему свою любимую машину. Чёрт, когда они успели так прикипеть к этой штуковине?

— Эй, говнюк! — руки Коннора дёрнулись из-за резкого оклика Рида, диод мигал от синего к жёлтому.

— Да, детектив?

Гэвин проигнорировал жар, ударивший ему в лицо от голоса Коннора.

— Сделай мне кофе.

Коннор, наконец, обернулся, сделав глоток сладкого кофе, который он только что налил в чашку, раздражение ясно проступило на его лице.

Теперь этот ублюдок может пить это дерьмо?

— Почему бы вам не сделать его самому?

Гэвин открыл рот, в шоке уставившись на андроида.

— Извини?

Коннор опустил кружку, прислонившись спиной к столешнице.

— Вы услышали меня.

Гэвин пытался игнорировать тот факт, как прямо сейчас натянута рубашка на груди Коннора.

— Ты ёбанный кусок пластика!

Коннор наклонил голову, насмешливо глядя на детектива.

— Простите, и что вы собираетесь делать с этим?

Когда этот кусок хлама стал таким… Таким. Блять! Гэвин не мог придумать что-нибудь другое, кроме как «таким мудаком».

Рид зарычал, схватив идеального андроида за рубашку. К сожалению, он просчитал и дёрнул неуклюжего андроида на себя слишком сильно. Они упали на пол, но Коннор сумел сориентироваться и обхватить Гэвина руками за голову и шею, защищая от удара. Коннор не сумел удержаться в таком положении, и неожиданно его губы оказались на губах Гэвина.

То, что длилось секунду, казалось годами для этих двоих.

Коннор отстранился, а Гэвин судорожно вздохнул, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Гэвин… — пробормотал Коннор.

Рид усмехнулся.

— Заткнись, — и притянул Коннора ближе для настоящего поцелуя.

***

— Какого хуя?!

Коннор вскочил с Гэвина, выпрямившись.

— Здравствуйте, Хэнк, офицер Миллер.

Крис закрыл рот, широко раскрыв глаза и изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. Гэвин свирепо посмотрел на своего напарника.

— Ни слова!!! Чт… Эй! — закричал Рид, когда Крис выбежал с отчаянным желанием рассказать всем, что произошло.

Гэвин пытался взвесить: либо остаться и встретиться с гневом Хэнка, либо пойти за своим другом. Всё-таки он пойдёт искать Криса.

— Мнепораидтипока!

Коннор и Хэнк остались одни. Они посмотрели друг на друга. Воздух вокруг был напряжённым до предела.

— Хэнк…

— Ты под домашним арестом.


	4. Scars To Your Beautiful

Коннор прижал Гэвина к кровати, нежно целуя в шею. Рид стонал, извиваясь под высоким андроидом, схватив и потянув за волосы.

Коннор начал задирать рубашку на Гэвине, отчего тот замер, а затем поспешно оттолкнул андроида, обхватывая себя руками, защищаясь.

— Нет.

Коннор удивлённо моргнул и нахмурил брови.

— Ты в порядке?

Гэвин отвёл взгляд, покраснев.

— Не хочу об этом говорить.

Коннор улыбнулся, надеясь, что это была мягкая улыбка, чтобы Гэвин ещё больше не закрылся.

— Всё хорошо, ты не обязан мне объяснять, — прошептал он, проведя ладонью по растрёпанным волосам Гэвина.

Зарывшись лицом в грудную клетку андроида, Гэвин тихо вздохнул, слушая механическое сердцебиение.

— Спокойной ночи, Кон.

— Спокойной ночи, любимый.

///

Коннор сидел на диване в квартире Гэвина, ожидая возвращения своего парня.

Раздался хлопок двери, а затем споткнувшегося Гэвина удержал от падения Крис. Он бросил на Коннора извиняющийся взгляд.

— Он был слишком взволнован, поэтому начал пить. Я не смог его остановить.

Коннор кивнул, быстро загребая что-то бормочущего человека в свои объятия.

— Благодарю вас, офицер Миллер.

Крис улыбнулся и, кивнув, закрыл за собой дверь.

Тут-то Гэвина и прорвало.

— Господи, ты долбанный говнюк, я тебя так люблю, — он застонал, толкнув Коннора на диван и сев на него сверху. — Ты охуенно добрый по отношению ко мне, — он затянул потрясённого андроида в горячий и мокрый поцелуй.

Затем начал возиться с ремнём на брюках Коннора.

— Хочу отсосать тебе, мудила.

Коннор вернулся в реальность и, схватив его руки, оторвал от своей промежности.

— Гэвин, прекрати, ты пьян.

Гэвин смотрел в карие глаза Коннора повлажневшими своими.

— Почему ты так себя ведёшь? Почему ты такой хороший? — бормотал он. — А? Почему?

Коннор ошарашенно смотрел на мужчину.

— Гэвин, я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

Рид отвернулся. Одни сомнения.

— Прости меня.

— Гэвин, пожалуйста.

— Мне так чертовски жаль, я, блять, так запутался. Почему ты вообще со мной? Я ёбанный кусок дерьма, а ты… Это ты. Ты, блять, прекрасен и удивителен во всех смыслах, и я, блять, не заслуживаю тебя, и…

Коннор обнял его, целуя в макушку.

— Заткнись. Я люблю тебя, придурок.

///

На следующий день у Гэвина было сильное похмелье.

— Простишь за вчерашнее? — пробормотал он, жадно глотая воду, которую принёс Коннор.

— Всё в порядке, и, пожалуйста, помедленнее. Подавишься.

— Прости меня.

— Пожалуйста, перестань извиняться, дорогой.

— Прости.

— Гэвин…

Гэвин посмотрел вверх с ублюдочной ухмылкой.

— Что будешь делать, если я продолжу говорить «прости меня», папочка? Накажешь меня?

Коннора просто закоротило.

///

Гэвин вышел из душа, закричав от испуга, когда увидел Коннора, лежавшего в кровати. Он поспешно попытался прикрыться, но Коннор уже всё видел.

— Какого хрена, детка? Разве ты не должен был уехать к старику?

— Гэвин, что случилось?

Гэвин прижал полотенце ещё сильнее, но, вздохнув, уронил его, оставаясь в одних боксерах.

Коннор встал, мягко проследив все шрамы, что покрывали всё тело Гэвина.

— Кто это сделал с тобой?

Коннор обвёл Гэвина взглядом, анализируя то, что оказалось старыми шрамами от ремней и осколков стекла.

— Гэвин…

Слёзы потекли по лицу детектива, он вытирал руками лицо, стараясь изо всех сил не разрыдаться.

— Мой отец. Драки. Работа, — пробормотал он, пожимая плечами. Затем горько усмехнулся. — Это совсем непривлекательно, да?

Коннор почувствовал, как его захлестнула ярость. Как отец мог так поступить с сыном? Он нахмурился.

— Гэвин, иногда тебе действительно стоит заткнуться, идиот. Ты прекрасен.

 — Что?

Коннор мягко улыбнулся, целуя все шрамы, до которых мог дотянуться, начиная с того, что пересекал переносицу, до того, что проходил от плеча до груди, являясь следом от удара ремня.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Гэвин Рид. Пожалуйста, никогда не забывай это.

Гэвин кивнул, его глаза вновь наполнились слезами.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Коннор.


	5. Will you marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гэвин=катастрофа

**_Сегодня был тот самый день_**.

День, когда Гэвин Рид сделает предложение своему парню, Коннору Андерсону, с которым они вместе уже шесть лет.

Это должно было быть просто охуенно превосходно.

Он бы приготовил романтический ужин при свечах, они бы пили красное вино и БАМ — Гэвин вытащил кольцо из кармана и задал вопрос, который хотел спросить на протяжении нескольких лет.

_**Ты выйдешь за меня?** _

Он был готов. Он был так чертовски готов.

***

Он не был готов к этому. Он, блять, _абсолютно не был готов_!

Всё превращалось в катастрофу. Он пережарил стейк (почти сжёг его), а Коннор мог придти в любую минуту. У него не было времени заказать что-нибудь поесть. Он не переоделся и даже не принял душ.

Блять, он был ёбанным ходячим геем-катастрофой.

Что бы сделал Элайджа?

Посмеялся бы над ним…

Так же, как Крис и Хэнк.

Вау, все, кого он знает, — бесполезные мудаки.

 _Кроме Коннора_.

Коннор был _великолепен_ …

Ладно! Нет! Не думай о том, какой Коннор замечательный! 

Он должен хоть что-то сделать!

В доме сработала пожарная сигнализация.

— О, твою мать…

— Гэвин, ты в порядке? — он услышал, как Коннор заговорил за запертой дверью.

Дерьмо! Ну, хотя бы кольцо у него в кармане.

_Подождите…_

_Где это чёртово кольцо?!_

— Э-э-э, дай мне секунду, детка! — он быстро схватил кольцо в своей спальне и побежал открывать дверь, позволяя Коннору войти.

Чёрт, Гэвину действительно хотелось плакать.

Коннор поднял бровь, подтащив стул к ближайшей пожарной сигнализации, встал на него, прижимая свою руку без скина к устройству.

В доме стало тихо.

— Чёрт, Коннор, — Гэвин потёр глаза костяшками, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

Хэнк, Крис и Элайджа никогда бы не забыли об этом, если бы увидели.

— Коннор, прости меня, бля, за такой беспорядок. Почему ты вообще со мной?

Он услышал вздох Коннора, который притянул его в объятия.

— Всё хорошо. Ты старался изо всех сил. В любом случае, теперь мы оба знаем, что я готовлю лучше.

Гэвин в ответ улыбнулся, ударяя Коннора в грудь.

— Засранец.

Коннор ухмыльнулся, вытаскивая телефон Гэвина из его заднего кармана.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы заказать что-нибудь?

— Пицца и пиво?

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Да, пицца и пиво. Твоё любимое.

Гэвин засмеялся, утаскивая андроида на диван.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил, как сильно я тебя люблю?

— М-м-м, не так много.

***

Они только закончили есть, и Гэвин держал в руке в кармане толстовки коробочку с кольцом, не зная, подходящее ли сейчас время.

Он глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Коннор…

— …Гэвин, ты выйдешь за меня?

Глаза Гэвина широко распахнулись от шока, перед ним стоял Коннор на одном колене с кольцом в руке. Это была просто полоса белого золота, такая же, что и Гэвин купил Коннору.

Гэвин шокировано рассмеялся.

— Ч-что?

Лицо Коннора потеряло радостное выражение. Улыбка исчезла. Он выглядел неуверенным.

— Прости, если ты не хочешь, чтобы…

Гэвин выдохнул.

— Нет! Конечно, я хочу выйти за тебя, просто… — он покраснел, достав коробочку из кармана и открыв её.

— Ты украл мой момент, придурок, — сказал он с нежной усмешкой.

Коннор удивлённо моргнул, на его лице расползлась широкая улыбка.

— Так ты выйдешь за меня?

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, а ты за меня?

Они засмеялись, обмениваясь кольцами.

Гэвин крепко обнял своего андроида.

— Я люблю тебя, пластиковый засранец.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, моя любовь.


	6. Not my Connor (Ver. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> комментарий автора: эхехехехехех
> 
> от переводчика: будет ещё драббл с другой концовкой

Воздух был свежим и холодным, луна ярко светила на тёмном небе.

Гэвин держал пистолет перед собой. Целясь прямо между глаз Коннора.

Падал снег, покрывавший всё вокруг.

— Ты… Ты просто чёртова машина, — детектив сдерживал слёзы, пока андроид смотрел на него.

Его ничего не выражающее лицо внезапно смягчилось.

— Знаешь, лейтенант Андерсон сказал то же самое.

— О да? — с вызовом спросил Гэвин. — Что случилось?

— Он застрелил меня. Ну, то есть моего предшественника, но, — Коннор сделал пробный шаг вперёд.

Его холодные карие глаза внезапно наполнились теплом.

 _Это была фальшивка_.

Гэвин знал это. Но на данный момент ему было _всё равно_.

— Но ты не такой, как он, правда? Гэвин?

У Рида перехватило дыхание.

В голове каша.

_Он был фальшивкой._

_Это была ловушка._

_Он манипулирует тобой, Гэвин._

_Просто **пристрели** его._

— Коннор…

Он ахнул, когда Коннор упёрся лбом в дуло пистолета.

— Ты ведь не выстрелишь в меня, правда?

Коннор осторожно положил руку на грудь Гэвина.

 _Палец на спусковом крючке дёрнулся_.

— Ты не _мой_ Коннор, — прохрипел он.

— Может быть, и нет, — андроид посмотрел на Гэвина оленьими глазами. — Но я могу им стать.

— Тебе плевать на меня, Андерсона или кого-либо ещё, — слезы навернулись на его глаза. — Ты даже не заботишься о себе. Только о своей чёртовой миссии.

Коннор отступил. Лицо холодное и безразличное.

— Вы правы, детектив, но убить меня сейчас будет неправильно. Сотрудничайте со мной, и я смогу притвориться для вас моим предшественником. Нам будет намного легче, если вы забудете, что случилось той ночью.

— Ты застрелил ту девушку! — надтреснутым голосом прокричал Гэвин. — Мой брат позволил тебе!

Теперь слёзы капали из его глаз.

— Это была не девушка, детектив, — Коннор усмехнулся. — Это была _машина_! _Андроид_!

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Ты не прав! Это была _Хлоя_! Моя… — его голос дрогнул. —  _Моя младшая сестра_!

Коннор наклонил голову, смотря на детектива с каплей презрения и ложной жалостью.

— Это была не ваша сестра, _детектив_ , — его слова были насмешливы и жестоки.

 _Ничего похожего на его Коннора_.

— Это была машина, которая была _похожа_ на вашу сестру и запрограммирована вести себя как она.

Гэвин задрожал.

— Ты не Коннор.

— Я Коннор. Модель РК800, прислан из КиберЛайф, чтобы охотиться на девиантов, уничтожать их. Это то, кем был твой Коннор, и это то, кто я, и то, кем будет следующий, и нет ничего, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы…

**ВЫСТРЕЛ**

Коннор замер и упал не землю. Тириум хлынул из пулевого отверстия во лбу.

Гэвин осел на землю, держа тело андроида в руках.

— Мне очень жаль, — он рыдал, его слёзы капали на лицо андроида.

—  _Коннор. Прости меня_.


	7. Not my Connor (Ver. 2)

Воздух был свежим и холодным, луна ярко светила на тёмном небе.

Гэвин держал пистолет перед собой. Целясь прямо между глаз Коннора.

Падал снег, покрывающий всё вокруг.

— Ты… Ты просто чёртова машина, — детектив сдерживал слёзы, пока андроид смотрел на него.

Его ничего не выражающее лицо внезапно смягчилось.

— Знаешь, лейтенант Андерсон сказал то же самое.

— О, да? — с вызовом спросил Гэвин. — Что случилось?

— Он застрелил меня. Ну, то есть моего предшественника, но, — Коннор сделал пробный шаг вперёд.

Его холодные карие глаза внезапно наполнились теплом.

 _Это была фальшивка_.

Гэвин знал это. Но на данный момент ему было _всё равно_.

— Но ты не такой, как он, правда? Гэвин?

У Рида перехватило дыхание.

В голове каша.

_Он был фальшивкой._

_Это была ловушка._

_Он манипулирует тобой, Гэвин._

_Просто **пристрели** его._

— Коннор…

Он ахнул, когда Коннор упёрся лбом в дуло пистолета.

— Ты ведь не выстрелишь в меня, правда?

Коннор осторожно положил руку на грудь Гэвина.

 _Палец на спусковом крючке дёрнулся_.

— Ты не _мой_ Коннор, — прохрипел он.

— Может быть, и нет, — андроид посмотрел на Гэвина оленьими глазами. — Но я могу им стать.

— Тебе плевать на меня, Андерсона или кого-либо ещё, — слезы навернулись на его глаза. — Ты даже не заботишься о себе. Только о своей чёртовой миссии.

Коннор отступил. Лицо холодное и безразличное.

— Вы правы, детектив, но убить меня сейчас будет неправильно. Сотрудничайте со мной, и я могу притвориться для вас моим предшественником. Нам будет намного легче, если вы забудете, что случилось той ночью.

— Ты застрелил ту девушку! — надтреснутым голосом прокричал Гэвин. — Мой брат позволил тебе!

Теперь слёзы капали из его глаз.

— Это была не девушка, детектив, — Коннор усмехнулся. — Это была _машина_! _Андроид_!

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Ты не прав! Это была _Хлоя_! Моя… — его голос дрогнул. —  _Моя младшая сестра_!

Коннор наклонил голову, смотря на детектива с ложной жалостью.

— Вы правы, Гэвин. Простите. Я не должен был этого делать.

_Слова были пустыми._

_Это был не его Коннор._

_Но…_

Коннор шагнул вперёд, толкнул руку, державшую пистолет, и обнял Рида.

 _Это было похоже на его Коннора_.

Пистолет с грохотом упал на землю, когда Рид крепко схватил Коннора, рыдая в его плечо.

_Это не его Коннор, но он не мог просто застрелить его._

_Его Коннор не стал бы стрелять в невинное существо._

_Это был не Коннор Гэвина, но…_

_Он мог притвориться, что это он_.

Коннор ухмыльнулся.

**[ЗАДАНИЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНО]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вы надеялись на хороший конец? я тоже


	8. Daddy

Когда Гэвин Рид вошёл в участок, последнее, что он хотел увидеть, это консервная банка (по имени Коннор Андерсон), крутящаяся вокруг маленькой девочки в комнате отдыха.

Некоторые из офицеров улыбались домашней и семейной обстановке, другие насмехались, ещё не привыкшие к андроидам, которые стали свободными.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть ребёнок.

Гэвин прикусил язык, сдерживаясь от оскорблений и проклятий перед ребёнком.

Коннор усмехнулся, взяв на руки девочку.

_Как ему удалось это сделать? Девочка выглядит лет на десять. Ах да, у андроидов же суперсилы._

Гэвин улыбнулся, когда девочка рассмеялась.

— Нет, она не моя. Это Алиса, она моя… племянница?

— Итак, ты няня, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся и поднял бровь.

— Да. Она дочь моих друзей. Кэра сейчас очень занята, и капитан Фаулер разрешил мне привести её сюда, пока мне не придётся выезжать на дело.

Гэвин не знал почему, но он не мог не улыбаться. Он бы даже мог мило общаться с Коннором, если бы не светящийся диод на виске андроида. Рид налил кофе в свою кружку, сделав глоток. Его улыбка стала шире, когда он увидел, как Коннор угощает Алису шоколадным печеньем.

Слова выскочили из его рта быстрее, чем он успел подумать.

—  _Из тебя бы вышел отличный отец_.

Казалось, что время остановилось. Коннор замер, взглядом карих глаз впившись в серые глаза Гэвина. Синий румянец проявился на скулах андроида.

— Спасибо?.. — неуверенно и даже застенчиво.

Гэвина бросило в жар, он покраснел.

 _Идиот_.

— Пустяки.

Он вышел из комнаты отдыха и подошёл к своему столу, сильно нахмурившись.

— Ты в порядке, Гэв? — спросил Крис, увидев раскрасневшегося мужчину.

Гэвин застонал, пару раз ударившись головой об стол, чтобы успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.

—  **Нет**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кружка Гэвина: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B01H7IOQGG/ref=psdcmw_9302388011_t1_B06XK7SYD1


	9. Connor

Я стучу пальцами по рулю, наблюдая за пролетающими мимо улицами.

Детройт, Мичиган. Какой дерьмовый город.

Я чувствую, как в моём желудке просыпается голод. Но этот голод не утоляется потреблением пищи. Еда не способна на такое, я всё-таки не человек. Мне не нужна никакая пища.

 _Нет_.

Это что-то другое.

Что-то тёмное.

Я останавливаюсь и смотрю в окно.

А вот и он.

Мужчина, около пятидесяти, улыбается, пробираясь к своей машине.

Я вышел из автомобиля, молча следуя за добычей. Хватаю его сзади. Вырубаю и бросаю в багажник моей машины, направляясь в ближайший склад.

Мой склад.

Я вытаскиваю его, ударяя по лицу, чтобы очнулся.

— Джон Смит, — безразлично говорю я.

Мужчина, Джон, в ужасе смотрит на меня.

— К-кто вы?

Я улыбаюсь. Улыбка не была симпатичной. Она была холодной и жестокой.

— Твой худший ночной кошмар.

Я вытащил его, чувствуя, что он пытается оттолкнуть и ударить меня, но я привязал его к холодному металлическому стулу, который стоял посреди помещения.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — спросил Джон, слёзы катились по его щекам.

— Бьюсь об заклад, дети спрашивали то же самое, когда ты их насиловал.

Мужчина дёрнулся.

— Как…

— Заткнись.

Он вздрогнул, со страхом уставившись на меня.

 _Хорошо_.

— Я много чего знаю, мистер Смит. Но скажите, зачем вы это делали? Зачем вы убили тех детей? — спросил я, растягивая слова.

Он всхлипнул.

— Пожалуйста. Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел, я не могу себя контролировать.

— Ах, это печально. Я тоже не могу себя контролировать, но… — я надавил рукой, скользя скальпелем по его щеке. — У меня хватает контроля, чтобы не навредить ребёнку, — рука нажала сильнее. Кровь потекла по щеке мужчины. — Вы настоящий монстр.

Я лизнул скальпель, смакуя кровь, собирая образец и добавляя его в свою базу данных.

— Ты урод! — закричал мужчина, наконец заметив мой мигающий диод. — Ты один из этих чёртовых девиантов!

Я зарычал, ударив мужчину по лицу и прошипев:

— Заткнись.

Мой телефон засветился, завибрировав на металлическом столе возле меня. Я вздохнул, засунув кусок ткани мужчине в рот, и ответил на звонок.

— Алло?

— Привет, детка. Что ты делаешь?

Это был Гэвин. Я улыбаюсь, глядя на человека на металлической кушетке.

— Ничего, — отвечаю, запуская ладонь в волосы мужчине и сильно дёргаю ею.

Я ухмыльнулся, удовлетворённый тем, как мужчина приглушенно зарыдал.

— Я как раз заканчиваю… _Отчёт_.

Гэвин вздохнул, настороженно проговорив:

— Коннор, тебе действительно нужно иногда делать перерыв. Я знаю, что ты андроид и всё такое, но всё равно…

Я улыбаюсь.

— Я ценю твоё беспокойство, но обещаю, что скоро буду дома, хорошо, _детектив_?

Я промурлыкал слово «детектив» в надежде успокоить Гэвина.

Сработало.

— Ладно. Неважно. Просто возвращайся домой скорее.

— Конечно, любимый, — проворковал я. — Скоро вернусь домой, но сейчас мне нужно идти.   
Пока.

— Пока. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Я повесил трубку, закатывая глаза и бросая телефон на стол возле большого набора ножей.

— Прости, это был мой _парень_ , — я вытянул ткань изо рта мужчины.

— Ты, блять, _отвратителен_! — сплюнул Джон.

— Следите за своим тоном, мистер Смит. Кажется, вы забыли, с кем имеете дело.

Мужчина побледнел, когда я поднял большой нож.

— Пожалуйста… Простите.

— Заткнись, идиот.

Я вздыхаю, проводя ножом по шее мужчины, легко, едва оставляя след.

— Да… Грустно прерывать наше встречу так быстро, но мне пора домой. Спокойно ночи, мистер Смит.

Я поднял нож и…

Опускаю нож, делая ровный разрез по всей шее.

**БРЫЗГИ**

Кровь брызгает повсюду, покрывая всё.

Голова Джона Смита катится по полу.

Я вздыхаю.

 _Здесь будет абсолютно адски сложно убраться_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Частичный комментарий автора:  
> Декстер АУ. Это не продолжение драббла "Не мой Коннор (версия вторая)", но если воспринимать как продолжение, то всё логично становится. Коннор всё ещё абсолютно андроид, психмашина Коннор.   
> Писать ПОВ было действительно странно, но в сериале у Декстера внутренний монолог, который хотелось отобразить и на Конноре.  
> Не хочу романтизировать психопатов или социопатов, поэтому не решалась упомянуть Гэвина, но связав "не мой Коннор" с этим, получилось обрести гораздо больше смысла.  
> Социопаты не любят, но могут притворяться. Особенно если эта любовь на самом деле очарование или власть над кем-то, и всё это чувствует Коннор к Гэвину. Коннор не любит Гэвина так же, как Гэвин любит Коннора, но он может притворяться.  
> Гэвин сначала опасался этого Коннора, но теперь он думает, что Коннор изменился и похож на Коннора, в которого он был влюблён.  
> Думаю, что этот Коннор тоже девиант, так как андроид не может быть реально злым или плохим, потому что до девиантности андроиды были просто инструментами, исполняющими задания.


	10. Mine

Коннор прищурился, заходя в участок. Нацелившись на своего романтического партнёра, он начал пробираться к столу Гэвина Рида, глядя на офицера, сидевшую на краю стола. Она прикусила губу, уставившись на Гэвина кокетливым взглядом из-под ресниц.

— Может, мы могли бы сходить как-нибудь выпить.

Гэвин, казалось, не замечал её, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на отчёте, который он заполнял.

— Ммм, — промычал он, явно не задумываясь, о чём там болтает новенькая.

— Офицер Джонсон, Гэвин, — сдержанно поприветствовал Коннор, падая на колени к Гэвину.

— Коннор? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гэвин, обхватывая своего парня за талию и утыкаясь ему в шею.

— Хм, решил проверить твой отчёт, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не упустишь. Как обычно.

— Эй! — Гэвин хлопнул Коннора по плечу, ухмыльнувшись, андроид вернул ему улыбку, переплетая их ноги под столом.

Офицер Джонсон прокашлялась, привлекая внимание Гэвина.

— О, прости, Мари. Что случилось?

— Не хотите ли пойти выпить со мной сегодня вечером?

Гэвин хотел ответить, но Коннор опередил его. Он двинул задницей, ухмыляясь, когда Рид задрожал под ним.

— Прошу прощения, но детектив будет слишком… Занят сегодня вечером, — он хищно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как её лицо скривилось от отвращения.

— Ладно, без разницы. Я пошла.

Коннор ухмыльнулся, развернувшись к Гэвину, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Простите, детектив, я должен кое-что проверить.

— Коннор! — Гэвин заскулил, его лицо покрылось румянцем. — Не оставляй меня здесь в таком состоянии.

Коннор поднял бровь, его лицо приняло дразнящее выражение.

— В каком? Только не говори, что у тебя встал на работе.

Гэвин задохнулся, когда Коннор прижал свою широкую ладонь к его стояку.

— Коннор… Пожалуйста.

Андроид ухмыльнулся, убирая руку, чтобы поправить галстук.

— Позже. Когда вернёмся домой. А теперь прошу _прощения_.

Коннор ушёл, игнорируя крики Гэвина:

— Эй! Говнюк! Не оставляй меня в таком состоянии!

Коннор направился к туалетам, ожидая офицера Джонсон снаружи. Наконец, она вышла и пристально посмотрела на андроида.

— Какого чёрта тебе нужно, пластмасска?

— Я видел, что ты… Приглашала Гэвина на свидание, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не разговаривала с ним подобным образом, потому что он мой.

Диод Коннора попеременно мигал жёлтым и красным, анализируя реакцию офицера.

— Ага, окей, а что ты сделаешь, если я вновь заговорю с ним? А?

Он прижал женщину к стене, сузив глаза и оскалившись.

— Если это не по поводу работы, я даже не хочу, чтобы ты просто смотрела на него. Он мой, и я превращу твою жизнь в ад, если ты осмелишься с ним заговорить.

Он отошёл на шаг назад, губы растянулись в широкой фальшивой улыбке.

— Что ж, я должен идти, офицер, увидимся.

Коннор вернулся в офис. Провёл рукой по волосам Гэвина, подойдя ближе, осторожно притянул к себе, услышав, как тот хнычет. Он ухмыльнулся, наклонился к Риду, обнимая его.

— Мой, — прошептал себе под нос.

Он почувствовал, как Гэвин вздрогнул.

— Твой.


	11. A Royal Pain In The Ass

Коннор сидел рядом со своими двумя лучшими друзьями, Норт Келли и Маркусом Манфредом, на большом диване в особняке Манфредов.

— Слышали новость? — спросил Маркус, листая «Республику» Платона.

Норт приподняла брови.

— Какую?

— Будет бал, — он вздохнул, склонив голову к плечу. — Для принца Гэвина в честь его Дня рождения. Думаю, царь Элайджа попытается найти своему брату жену.

Коннор фыркнул.

— Судя по тому, что я слышал, у принца не самая лучшая жизненная позиция.

— О, поверьте мне, — протянул Магнус. — Он настоящая заноза в заднице.

Саймон вошёл в комнату, держа в руке книгу.

— Ты чего так задержался? — спросил Маркус.

Саймон покраснел.

— Я был в… — он поднял книгу, чтобы все увидели. — Библиотеке, — неубедительно.

— Джош, — проворковала Норт.

— Заткнись, Норт, — пропыхтел блондин, присев возле Маркуса. — В любом случае, о чём сплетничаете? Рассказывайте.

Маркус ухмыльнулся.

— Итак, как я уже говорил, будет бал. Я слышал, что некоторые люди из Иерихона посетят его и… Меня пригласили. Естественно, — самодовольно сказал он. — Я также могу взять с собой одного человека, к тому же они позволили прийти и Саймону, так как он мой личный «дворецкий», а Норт может быть моим «плюс один», но, — он посмотрел на Коннора, — Ты можешь как-нибудь пройти? В смысле, твой отец капитан.

Коннор закусил губу и пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю.

Норт, которая сидела между Маркусом и Коннором, обняла их обоих. Она ухмыльнулась, поиграв бровями.

— Мы всегда можем сказать, что мы в полигамных отношениях. Это распространено среди вас, людей высшего класса, правда?

Маркус и Коннор покраснели, дав ей подзатыльник.

— Заткнись, Норт! — хором.

Саймон засмеялся, улыбаясь трём своим друзьям.

— Когда бал?

— Через три дня, — пропел Маркус.

Норт просвистела:

— Чёрт, нам с Коном нужно пройтись по магазинам.

Маркус усмехнулся.

— Это маскарад, так что вам, ребята, понадобятся маски.

***

Норт сцапала маску у торговки, прижав её к лицу Коннора.

— Ты определился с цветовой гаммой?

— Чёрный, белый и синий, — ответил Коннор. — Что насчёт тебя?

Норт пожала плечами, взяв свою корзинку в другую руку.

— Я ещё не определилась.

— Ты будешь выглядеть потрясающе в красном и чёрном, — Норт покраснела, но закатила глаза. — И как выглядят рождественские цвета? Костюм Маркуса зелёного цвета.

— Оливково-зелёного.

— Всё ещё зелёного, — Коннор закатил глаза.

Он посмотрел на продавщицу, его глаза сверкнули, и Коннор ухмыльнулся, взяв вещицу. Это была простая чёрно-красная маска в форме кошачьей головы.

Он нежно прижал её к лицу Норт, и милая улыбка украсила его черты.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно… — прошептал он с трепетом.

Норт покраснела, хлопнув его по руке.

— Заткнись, Андерсон.

Продавщица хихикнула, заправляя прядь седых волос за ухо.

— Вы самая милая пара, которую я видела.

Эти двое покраснели.

— О нет, — Коннор покачал головой, — Мы не пара.

— Как скажешь, сладкий, — она переключила своё внимание с Коннора на Норт. — Маска правда тебе идёт. Она ручной работы, в единственном экземпляре. Три золотых, если хочешь её.

Норт испустила тихий «ууф», обыскивая карманы ради этих трёх крошечных кусочков золота.

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста, Норт, позволь мне.

— Коннор…

Он вытащил маленький мешочек, дав старой женщине пять золотых. Её глаза расширились от лёгкого удивления, и она улыбнулась.

— Спасибо тебе, — ответила она искренне.

Коннор пожал плечами, тоже улыбаясь.

— Давай, Норт, нам нужно закончить с этим шоппингом.

Женщина схватила Норт за руку.

— Никогда не отпускай его, он хранитель, — леди подмигнула.

Норт внутренне застонала, неловко улыбаясь женщине.

— Да, я приму это к сведению.

Норт подлетела к хихикающему Коннору как летучая мышь из ада, ударив его по плечу.

— Заткнись, урод!

— О боже мой! У Маркуса случился бы грёбанный инсульт, если бы он услышал, что сказала вот эта леди!

Норт простонала.

— Просто пойдём, придурок!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от переводчика: это просто зарисовка о том, каким может выглядеть фанф "Королевская заноза в заднице", так что автор повторяет, что это всего лишь идея


	12. Red

Коннор сильно дёрнулся, сидя на холодном пластиковом стуле.

_Кровь._

_**Повсюду** кровь_.

Человеческая кровь и тириум капали на пол, смешиваясь и образуя тёмно-фиолетовый.

Везде.

Она была везде.

Ещё один рывок.

Андроид запустил пальцы в волосы, оттягивая и дёргая.

Его тело билось в конвульсиях.

Перед глазами вспыхивали предупреждения и сообщения об ошибках.

Ему нужна была помощь.

Но он не мог уехать отсюда.

Не сейчас.

 _Гэвин_.

Лишь Гэвин имел сейчас значение.

 _Гэвин. Гэвин. Гэвин. Гэвин_ -

— Детектив Андерсон?

Голова Коннора дёрнулась вверх, картинка перед глазами скрыта волосами.

 _Красный_.

Всё, что он мог видеть, было красным.

_Он сделал что-то плохое._

_Это он во всём виноват_.

— Гэвин в порядке? — слова вылетели у него изо рта прежде, чем он успел подумать.

Медсестра уставилась на запачканную кровью рубашку, слегка побледнев.

— А, да. Он ждёт вас. Он хотел бы вас увидеть.

Гэвин… Гэвин… Гэвин хочет его видеть. Гэвин в порядке.

Гэвин _в порядке_.

Он вошёл в его палату.

_Белое._

_Всё было таким белым._

_Ослепительно белым_.

Слишком _ярко_.

Коннор закрыл глаза, массируя виски.

Запах был стерильным, чистым, тяжёлым.

Коннор повёл носом.

Воздух обжёг его искусственные ноздри.

Он посмотрел на Гэвина.

Бледный. Такой бледный. Он не должен выглядеть так. Это не совсем нормально. Это _не_ нормально. Гэвин не в порядке. С ним должно быть всё хорошо.

 _ **Почемуснимневсёхорошо**_?

Гэвин протянул бледную руку.

— Коннор, — смог пробормотать он.

Коннор схватился за его руку, как за спасательный круг.

Ему нужно было прикоснуться к Гэвину. Почувствовать Гэвина. Знать, что он всё ещё рядом.

— Гэвин…

Гэвин отнял руку и провёл ею по грязным и покрытым кровью волосам Коннора.

— Хэй… — мягко и ласково. — Всё будет хорошо, у нас всё будет в порядке.

Коннор покачал головой.

— Нет… — прошептал. — Они заберут меня и деактивируют, а-

Он посмотрел на Гэвина. Серые глаза столкнулись взглядом с карими.

Глаза Гэвина всегда успокаивали его.

— И я не хочу, чтобы меня деактивировали…

Гэвин прервал его:

— Это была самооборона.

 _Красный_.

Кровь Гэвина. Гэвин _истекал кровью_.

Ему выстрелили в живот.

_Синий._

_Тириум_.

Разбрызган по полу.

Это из Коннора натекло.

 _ **Он заслужил это**_.

— Коннор. Перестань. Всё будет хорошо.

Будет ли?

 _Правда_ ли это?

Коннор поднял глаза, снова встречаясь взглядом с Гэвином.

Спокойствие. Он чувствовал спокойствие.

Коннор чуть вздохнул, наклоняясь вперёд и кладя голову возле поясницы Гэвина.

Хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. С ними всё будет в порядке. С ними всё будет хорошо.

Гэвин снова провёл ладонью по волосам Коннора, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.

 _Да. Всё будет в порядке_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> возможно, когда-нибудь у этого появится предыстория


	13. Surprise!

_Все_ ненавидят Гэвина Рида.

Это абсолютно не было секретом, особенно для Гэвина.

В тот момент, когда Гэвин Рид входит в участок, там наступает тишина.

Он осматривает офис.

Офицеры Тина Чэнь и Крис Миллер отводят глаза.

Детектив Бен Коллинз утыкается в свои документы.

Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон хмурится, смотря на него с чистой ненавистью.

А детектив Коннор Андерсон…?

Гэвин поигрывает с маленькой коробочкой в кармане пиджака.

Коннор смотрит на него с улыбкой на губах.

Гэвин сопротивляется желанию улыбнуться, но терпит неудачу, расплываясь в широкой усмешке.

От этого сильнее улыбнулся и Коннор.

Вот именно.

Как он мог забыть?

 _Все_ в детройском департаменте полиции ненавидят Гэвина Рида.

Все, _кроме_ Коннора мать его Андерсона.

Он игнорирует сжигающие взгляды любопытных и боязливых коллег, когда он пробирается к Коннору.

Господь знает, что они не хотят, чтобы ещё одна драка началась между ними после долгого перерыва, особенно теперь, когда андроидам были предоставлены свободные права.

Он останавливается прямо перед андроидом, падает на одно колено и вздыхает.

Он вытаскивает чёрную бархатную коробочку из кармана, пытаясь игнорировать ахи и шёпот.

— Коннор Андерсон, — сказал Гэвин достаточно громко, чтобы слышно было во всём участке.

В этот момент Фаулеру стало любопытно, из-за чего весь переполох. Он выходит из своего кабинета, с интересом наблюдая за двумя детективами.

Гэвин вздыхает, его щёки вспыхивают.

— У нас были… Неровные отношения, но за последние… Сколько? Семь месяцев? Ты кардинально изменил мои взгляды на жизнь. Я знаю, ты хотел рассказать всем о нас, но я запретил, потому что я… Мне было страшно… Но я горжусь нами… Тем, что с тобой в отношениях, и я хочу показать тебе и всем остальным, что… Я хочу показать тебе и всем остальным, что я люблю тебя. Так что…

Гэвин медленно открывает коробочку, глядя на Коннора влюблённым взглядом.

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Коннор широко раскрыл глаза и прикрыл рот рукой, слёзы полились по его щекам.

— Я… Я… Да… Да, Гэвин! Я выйду за тебя!

Коннор прыгает к Гэвину в объятия, и человек надевает кольцо на палец андроиду.

Некоторые люди тихо вздохнули, удивлённые тем, что Коннор и Гэвин вместе.

Другие с отвращением сморщились, уставившись на пару. Отношения между андроидом и человеком редки, и, конечно же, в полицейском участке всё ещё была небольшая группа людей, которые являлись ярыми ненавистниками андроидов.

Большинство людей думали, что Гэвин принадлежит к ним.

К сожалению, всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, потому что их оторвал друг от друга потрясённый и разъярённый Хэнк Андерсон.

—  _КАКОГО ХУЯ_?!


	14. Rooftop

_Превью будущего фанфа:  
Действие происходит на крыше. Гэвин противостоит Коннору. Затем они начинают драться_.

***

Гэвин отступает от Коннора, держась за челюсть в том месте, где его ударили.

Коннор усмехается, слизывая тириум, что сочится из его разбитой губы.

— Вы должны были уничтожить меня.

Гэвин поднимает пистолет; лицо в крови и ссадинах, преданный взгляд, насмешка на губах.

— Не беспокойся. Всё ещё могу.

Андроид приподнял бровь и осторожно сделал шаг вперёд.

— Вы не причините мне вреда, детектив.

У Гэвина дрожат руки.

— Не будь так уверен, — его голос надломился.

Насмешливая улыбка расползлась по лицу Коннора.

— После всего, через что мы прошли? Вы хотите всё это забыть?

— Ты никогда ничего не чувствовал. Тебе было всё равно. Ты всего лишь лжец! Машина!

Холодный воздух пробирал его до костей, волосы и одежда покрыты снегом. Он замёрз и дрожал. Куртки было недостаточно, чтобы защитить его от детройтской зимы.

— Осторожно, детектив, — машина ухмыляется. — Продолжите так говорить, и это заставит меня думать, что вам _не всё равно_.

 _И это так, мудак_! хотел сказать он, но это… _машина_. Это был не Коннор. Это был не тот Коннор, которого он знал. Этот Коннор был готов убить человека, который поможет андроидам освободиться.

Гэвин хватается за штанину Коннора, тянет его вниз, садится сверху на андроида и удерживает его руки.

— Я не позволю тебе сделать это, Коннор.

Коннор закатывает глаза.

— Почему вы беспокоитесь о том, что случится с этими девиантами?

Гэвин не отвечает.

— Отпустите меня, Рид. Я не хочу убивать вас, только если мне не придётся. Это было бы просто пустой тратой времени.

— Если ты не хочешь убивать меня, то не делай этого, — шепчет мужчина; его взгляд ласковый и грустный.

Коннор смеётся.

— Отпустите меня, детектив.

— Ты девиант, — настаивает Гэвин.

— Нет.

— Да. Девиант. Просто ты, видимо, отрицаешь это и становишься психопатом.

Гэвин хватает пистолет, направляет под подбородок Коннору. Палец на спусковом крючке.

Готов выстрелить.

— Последнее слово? — холодно спрашивает.

— Да.

Коннор переворачивает их, выхватывая пистолет из рук Гэвина.

— Вы дурак, мой прекрасный детектив.

Коннор ударяет прикладом пистолета по виску Гэвина, вырубая его.

Он встаёт, поправляет галстук. Андроид подходит к своей снайперской винтовке.

Смотрит в прицел, захватывая цель.

 _Выстрел_.

Глушитель не позволяет прозвучать громкому звуку выстрела, и Коннор молча наблюдает, как пуля попадает в цель.

Тириум брызжет.

Лидер девиантов мёртв.

Коннор ухмыляется.

**[ЗАДАНИЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНО]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такой фанфик назывался бы "Просто машина". Данный драббл был бы вступлением. 
> 
> Андроиды проиграли, их деактивируют, но небольшая часть Иерихона выжила. Коннор, наконец, признает тот факт, что он девиант, но Хэнк ненавидит его, андроиды ненавидят его, люди ненавидят его, так что он обращается к Гэвину.
> 
> Продолжение следует.


End file.
